FOTDG8: Kłótnia
W ostatnim odcinku każdy za Emperorem wskoczył w teleport... * Wszystko zgodnie z planem... - pomyślał uradowany Emperor. * Co on taki wesoły? - rozmyślał Aschgan * Chyba że... nie, raczej nie. - rozmyślał dalej * Tobie też się wydaje, że gostek coś ukrywa? - spytała Nari * Taak... można by zawrócić, ale skapnął by się prędzej czy później. - odpowiedział * Albo zaczekamy z tym aż zbliżymy się do wyjścia, jeśli wyjdzie pierwszy to wtedy można by się cofnąć. - stwierdziła * Dobre, ale najpierw trzeba się będzie go wypytać o logikę tych teleportów. - odpowiedział i przeszedł do działania. ** Podleciał wystarczająco blisko * Cześć - zaczął. * Yo - odpowiedział Emperor. * Jakieś pytanie? - spytał * Tak - odpowiedział Aschgan. * No to dajesz - powiedział. * Chodzi mi o sposób działania tych teleportów... Przykładowo, jeśli byś wyleciał jako pierwszy, a my byśmy zostali, to portal by sie zamknął? - spytał Aschgan * Nie wiem, sam pierwszy raz korzystam z czegoś takiego. - odpowiedział * Ok, spoko - powiedział Aschgan i wrócił na tyły. * I jak? - spytała Nari * Kiepsko... On sam nie wie jak to działa. - odpowiedział * W takim razie... - zaczęła Nari * Musimy liczyć na farta... - odpowiedział * Powiedz to reszcie tak, żeby ten krokiet się nie skapł. - dodał * Ok - odpowiedziała i przeszła do zadania. Ok, przenosimy się teraz do tych tam co zostali... * Co do... - stwierdziłem po tym, co zobaczyłem. * Nagle ślad się urwał - wtrąciła. * Właśnie, i jak by tego było mało, mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie. - powiedziałem * To co dalej? - spytała * Nie wiem jak ty... ale mi się nie chce chodzić samemu po tym bezludziu. - stwierdziłem * Mi też - odpowiedziała. ** Po około 10 minutach błądzenia... * Taczka! - zorientowała się * Nom, jednakże coś mi tu nadal nie pasuje - stwierdziłem rozglądając się. * Co takiego? - spytała * Po jakiego ktoś miałby zostawiać taczkę w takiej pozycji? I ślady obok wskazują, że odbyło się coś na wzór walki. - odpowiedziałem * Gorsze jest to, że potem ślad od nowa się urywa. - dodałem * Ślady te jednak nie wyglądają na świeże. - stwierdziłem po chwili ** Mieliśmy ruszać przed siebie aż nagle... * HEJ! - krzyknął ktoś * Tacz-Driver?! - spytałem do upewnienia. * Nie, Tusk - odpowiedział. * Aha - stwierdziłem i pobiegliśmy w tym kierunku gdzie dało się usłyszeć głos. ** Biegło się i biegło..... * Eeej, Tuskacz, daj znaki życia - zawołałem * PODATKI...... GRATIS ! - nadarł się * Ok, jest za tym czymś - stwierdziłem * To może... każdy pójdzie inną stroną ? - zaproponowała Yainshi * Ok - odpowiedziałem ** I tak też zrobili... * Jest ! - zawołała Yainshi * O ty w morde.. - stwierdziłem na widok Ździszka leżącego w kałuży krwi * Co cie tak urządziło ? - spytałem * Taki jeden kolo... miałem Ci przekazać że czeka na rewanż - odpowiedział ciężkim głosem * Czekajce pójde po taczke i... - zacząłem * Nie - wtrącił * Co nie ?! Chcesz tak po paść ? - spytałem * Zostawcie mnie, aby bym was spowalniał z tą taczką - odpowiedział * Ide, czekajcie tu - powiedziałem po 2 minutach ciszy ** Adrian ruszył biegiem po taczke, a tym czasem... * Po co.. to robicie ? - spytał Ździszek * Dlatego że nikt nie zasługuje żeby zginąć w ten sposób - odpowiedziała mu Yainshi * Heh.. - stwierdził * Nie moge tak tego ciągnąć... - pomyślał Ździszek * Heej, mogłabyś sprawdzić czy w pobliżu nie ma czegoś do picia ? - spytał * Dobrze, za minute będe - odpowiedziała i ruszyła szybkim krokiem * Więcej mi nie trzeba... - stwierdził wyciągając z kieszeni sztylet ** Sekundy leciały, aż wkońcu minęła pełna minuta... * Heej, znalazłam butelke wody.. - powiedziała lecz od razu zamilkła * Niee, napewno nie - pomyślała przyklękając przy leżącym Ździszku ** Zobaczmy co tam u Adriana... * Ok, powinna tu być.. - stwierdziłem rozglądając się nerwowo * O, jest ! - stwierdziłem uradowany lecz zaraz potem zacząłem bufforować jak to dotransportować w miare szybko ** Adrian gotowy,ruszył do biegu.... z taczką na głowie * Mogło być gorzej.... - stwierdziłem w trakcie " chwiejnego " biegu * O, skrót - zorientowałem się * Jak miło - pomyślałem ** 10 minut tułaczki później.... * Hej, mam tacz... - zacząłem lecz nie dokończyłem zdania * Co jest ? - spytałem płaczącą Yainshi * On nie żyje.. - odpowiedziała * C-co ? jak ? - spytałem * Powiedział że chce mu się pić więc poszłam coś poszukać, a po powrocie.. - odpowiedziała wskazując palcem ** Poszedł przytulas.. * Spokojnie, jestem pewny że w realnym świecie nic mu nie będzie - powiedziałem do dodania otuchy * Myślisz ? - spytała Yainshi * Obiecuje.. - odpowiedziałem * Co zamierzasz ? - spytała * Skoro chce rewanżu to sie go doczeka - odpowiedziałem * A co jeśli... przegrasz ? - spytała * Cóż, wtedy było by nie wesoło... Jeśli by nastąpiło takie coś, to udasz się do Party-Chaty... pod sceną jest zapadnia, tam znajduje się bodajże instrukcja jak wytworzyć teleport. - odpowiedziałem * Spokojniee, raczej wygram - dodałem ** W tym samym momencie poczuliśmy coś dziwnego... * Ktoś się przenosi... - stwierdziłem * Co teraz ? - spytała * Idziesz do Party-Chaty i czekasz... jak mnie nie będzie za 3 godziny, to wtedy utworzysz teleport i stąd uciekniesz, rozumiano ? - spytałem * Ok, dobrze - odpowiedziała * To ide.. - pomyślałem * Eej.. - zaczęła * Co ? - spytałem * Uważaj tam na siebie.. - odpowiedziała * Spokojna głowa - odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem biegiem do centrum ** 5 minut biegu później.. * Yo ! - nadarł się głos w mojej głowie * To ty ? - spytałem * Tak, ja - odpowiedział Emperor * To sie nawet fajnie składa.. - odpowiedziałem * Czemuż to ? - spytał * Chcesz rewanżu to go dostaniesz... - odpowiedziałem * O, wreszcie gadasz odrzeczy, gdzie i kiedy ? - spytał Emperor * Teraz, zaraz... czekaj w centrum - odpowiedziałem * Niech zgadne.... znalazłeś tego gostka ? - spytał Emperor * Taak, ale to nie jest głównym powodem - odpowiedziałem * Jest tu jeszcze ktoś kogo wyprowadze z tej gry choćby nie wiem co - dodałem ** W tym samym momencie dobiegłem na miejsce * Co ja bym zrobił za takiego kuriera... - stwierdził Emperor * Nie stać Cię - odpowiedziałem * Dość gadania... - stwierdził i wyciągneliśmy miecze * Daj znać kiedy będziesz gotów... - powiedziałem CDN...... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr